


Midnight Moans

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron and Draco wake Severus up, he decides to get even with them, with Harry's help, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Moans

**Title:** Midnight Moans  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Other pairings/threesome:** Ron/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 457  
 **Theme chosen:** Camping  
 **Warning(s):** Public sex, voyeurism, exhibitionism  
 **Summary:** When Ron and Draco wake Severus up, he decides to get even with them, with Harry's help, of course.  
 **A/N:** Definitely not underage since both Harry and Severus are adults, and colleagues at Hogwarts.

 

"Have they ever heard of Silencing Charms?" Severus growled.

Harry sat up, wondering why his lover's arms were missing. "What's going on?"

"It's my godson and your best friend shagging again," Severus said, pointing to where the other tent was. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to bring them along."

Harry put his hand on Severus's chest and began rubbing it soothingly. "Relax, Sev. Ron wouldn't have agreed to come with us if Draco didn't come."

"Yes, but Weasley had to insist on being a chaperone to make sure I didn't violate your honor."

Harry chuckled. "I think it's a little too late for that," he said, his hand traveling lower down his lover's body. He looked down and grinned. "Well, I think Ron and Draco's antics have had a positive effect."

Severus closed his eyes, apparently not wanting to concede Harry's point. "I don't mind them shagging, but they could use a Silencing Charm. I'm tempted to cast one for them."

Harry smirked and kissed him, moving to straddle him. "I have a better idea. Why don't we give them a taste of their own medicine?"

"And what type of medicine is that, Professor Potter?"

"I think you know, Headmaster Snape."

* * * * * *

The moans woke Ron up. He sat up, wondering where they were coming from. He looked at his boyfriend, who was sleeping peacefully. No, they weren't coming from him. So, who was moaning?

He froze. There were only two other people with them. _They wouldn't, would they?_ Ron shook his head, then turned it in the direction of the other tent. _Yes, they would._ Well, he was going to make sure he could get a good night's sleep.

Ron eased out of the tent, and moved to the other tent. He raised his wand and muttered, _"Silencio."_ He frowned as the moans continued. Not only did they continued, but they grew louder. _"Silencio!_ " Nothing.

"Weasley? What's going on?" Draco asked.

Ron pointed in the direction of Harry's tent. He could see Harry and Snape's silhouettes, with the Headmaster thrusting into his best mate's arse. He wished someone would Obliviate him now.

"I guess we should have used that Silencing Charm after all," Draco said, smirking. He grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him back to their tent. "Since we're awake now, I need a good shagging."

* * * * * *

Severus watched Harry's head bob up and down his cock. He listened closely as the sounds of the other lovers faded away. He turned his attention back to Harry.

"That's it, Harry. That's it," he moaned.

Tomorrow, he would thank Harry for bringing him camping. As for Weasley and Draco, he had another special surprise in for them.

The End


End file.
